Raja Sabaku
Raja Sabaku is a legendary fighter from Sunagakure, known for his prowess in taijutsu, ninjutsu and stealth. many rumors had actually been told that Sabaku was in fact a spirit of a long dead sand nin, able to meld with his environment and attack from out of nowhere. his comrades refer to him as Sabaku, only Crow Buraku ever calls him by his first name. Appearance Sabaku is dressed in a robe similar to the one that itatchi wore when he was reanimated by kabuto; the only difference being the that the robe was tan rather than crimson. beneath that he wears an attire similar to that of a shaolin monk, the tunic reaching down to just below his hips. he also wears simple pants almost identical to what Haruka Uzumaki wears, the article being colored dark brown. his face and head are hidden behind a headress similar to what kakuzu wore. Beneath his 'mask' it is revealed he has a facial structure similar to Mū's. only has coal black eyes and short, spiky brown hair. Personality Sabaku is a very calm and collected individual, rarely, if ever, showing fear or anger in battle, often to the point of being called cold blooded. he is also known to do a bit of over kill during battle, unleashing large and powerful attacks upon his enemies. However he does have a sense of honor and will not attack the sick, wounded or elderly; he will also never harm a child. he has also been shown to have a high capacity for compassion as well as a willingness to try and redeem others. an example of this is when he took crow buraku under his wing, trying to teach him and guide him away from the Buraku clan's savage ways. like Haruka Uzumaki he's able to command respect from those around him, even if he doesn't raise his voice. he has an incredible amount of will, this being shown by his ability to resist being absolutely controlled by the reanimation technique. however he wasn't strong enough to over power the command to not kill the ring master of the entire operation. he has also shown great concern and an almost blind loyalty to his village, cooperating with his 'reanimators' orders upon the threat of sunagakure being destroyed. When battling against Haruka, Sabaku showed a great sense of honor as well as respect for the powerful taijutsu practitioner. he was also very relaxed during the fight and actually had a bit of banter with the uzumaki, even discussing the different styles of taijutsu they were using as well as each others abilities, even giving out a few compliments for them. Abilities Sabaku is a highly deadly fighter, having an abnormally large amount of chakra and stamina due to his experience and practice. he is highly skilled in both taijutsu and ninjutsu, his primary technique being based upon the Assimilate All Creation technique; this ability depends greatly upon his almost inhuman chakra control ability, having practiced and practiced his chakra control all throughout his life. however the reason behind his 'nickname' is his knowledge of stealth jutsu, which he is skilled in the use of in order to not only attack but intimidate enemies. Both Sabaku and Haruka have shown knowledge and skill with staff combat, even using the Earth Release: Rock Section Cane in combat between each other at the start of the battle. Taijutsu Sabaku's skill with taijutsu matches that of Haruka Uzumaki, his techniques being both swift and powerful. his taijutsu is based upon three different styles; like Haruka, sabaku uses the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu for powerful attacks as well as strong defenses; meanwhile he also utilizes the unique style known as Ba Gua, or Circle Walking in order to allow for swift and rapid movement to allow himself to dodge attacks as well as deal quick blows to the body, using chakra enhanced strength to make each blow extremely powerful; he uses Ba Gua or circle walking for close quarters combat with multiple enemies. then finally he utilizes Tai Chi for close quarters combat in order to allow himself to move swiftly and deliver rapid blows while also being able to deflect others. He is highly skill and transitioning from one style to the next in rapid succession during battle; he has even combined aspects of two styles for a more effective technique. An example of this is his combining of Ba Gua and Tai Chi in order for swift, powerful blows and to limit his opponents maneuverability. Meanwhile his combining of Tai Chi and Hung Gar is meant for over powering single opponents and deliver powerful or lethal blows; he utilizes his powerful chakra control in order to increase the power of these techniques and even allow him to deal lethal blows with accuracy and speed. Then finally he combines the arts of Ba Gua and Hung Gar in order to over power ambush attacks, these particular techniques being focused upon deflecting and striking at the same time in order to drive off or subdue multiple attackers; he utilizes the Ba Gua's circle walking and swift motions to make it easier to dodge attacks from multiple vectors, and then he utilizes Hung Gar's powerful and swift blows to deal heavy blows while conserving energy. Sabaku preferably usilizes the hung gars five element techniques for much of his attack and defense techniques. Ninjutsu In addition to his powerful taijutsu sabaku is well versed in both Wind Release and Earth Release ninjutsu. His wind release often involves the use of the Vacuum Bullets technique, or the creation of powerful gusts of air or even miniature cyclones from his hands. Meanwhile his Earth Release tends to involve the free manipulation of the earth around him, whether it's rock, dirt, mud or sand, and make it attack his target. he has been able to create rock spears, sand fists, earth and even several equally proportioned rock columns over a large area. the majority of his ninjutsu relies upon both his chakra control and the Assimilate All creation technique. Sabaku's skills with Tai Chi are primarily used for his element manipulation techniques, taking advantage of Tai Chi's focus upon visualization in order to support his control control and allow himself to easily manipulate the environment. Chakra Control Sabaku's greatest skill is his chakra control, being able to use his chakra to the fullest potential. From manipulating the earth beneath him with ease to amplifying his already powerful taijutsu. Ninshu Sabaku's family has had a long history with the sand, having been with them at the very start. The family itself had with it a tradition that they have carried since the time of the sage; the very teachings that he used to try and bring peace to this world; ninshu. Due to this history, Sabaku has been taught in the ways of ninshu, this knowledge allowing him to connect his heart with others, to link minds and spirits with them in order to share knowledge. a unique benefit of this technique is that he is also able to act as a stabilizing force for unstable minds, such as that of Crow Buraku. however the unfortunate draw back is that if sabaku should die while connected to someone, they will feel all of the pain and emotion that he feels in the moment of death, which can easily be enough to drive anyone insane...